It's meant to be
by LivingTheDream01
Summary: Just how I want to see the season 6 finale play out. And a slight detail on how I want certain relationships to play out as well. Just an insight into everyone heads honestly. And mine.
1. Chapter 1

LIZA  
The last five months were such a blur. All the adjustments she had to make. All the arrangements to make sure Kelsey fluidly took on her place as publisher. The taunts from Diana about... Well pretty much everything. And just coming out to the world as a 40 year old poser, which in her own mind was an absolute sign of being a fraud, while Quinn took advantage of her position. It had all been hectic. The only thing that had made the whole ordeal just a little bit easier was all the nights she had spent in Charles's arms just talking, whispering and making love till daybreak.  
And now that their relationship outburst had pretty much fizzled out and even the media had gotten tired of posting *boss and assistant have affair* kinda articles, Liza's life had just fallen into a comfortable, happy rhythm...  
After a lot of side-ways comments and jabs Diana had pretty much come to accept the fact that Liza and Charles were a thing. A thing for real. And she had embraced her with open arms and Liza had realised how much she had grown to appreciate Diana - her 40 something companion and maybe even a mentor. This friendship had been very new to her though. Especially the hectic brunch appointments in the middle of work when Diana would ask her a couple of questions about how it was going with Charles and then just start rambling about the one man in her life - Enzo. And while she nodded along, Liza just secretly hoped that Diana would be this happy forever.  
Well, Kelsey on the other hand, was a bit of an issue. Being publisher was either not her thing... or had been forced on her a little too soon. Making decisions was Kelsey's strong point for sure and Liza admired her ability to quash ssituations with ease. But standing up to Quinn was a major road block. For Quinn was the reason Kelsey even had her job and denying her anything would basically mean resigning. And while Kelsey sweet talked while she was around Quinn, Liza was the one who bore the brunt of her anger. All the ranting and shouting. She was just tired of it. But with 4 months and a lot, a real lot, of practice, Kelsey had learned her way around the system. And that basically meamt Liza was off the hook for now and that made her happy.  
Charles, however, was the biggest change in her life. For whatever anyone did to her, he was the one who somehow managed to make it better. She could even remember the number of nights she had come home all sweaty, annoyed and beat, just to find Charles waiting for her with a bucket of ice cream and an old rom-com. Just seeing him often made her feel better. It was weird. She wasn't exactly ever used to being pampered. And she wasn't used to wanting to love someone this much either. So whether it was a bad day at work or just some other drama, wrapping herself up in his arms, solved most of her issues.  
Josh had been a good friend. The baby was growing fast. And it looked exactly like Josh. Seeing him with a baby just endeared him to her more than ever. She felt proud... proud to see him handle something with such responsibility. And just happy that he had gotten what he wanted. Clare was an amazing mother too. She always knew what she was supposed to do. And her and Josh were very much in sync. And oh God did Liza love the baby. She almost reminded her of Caitlyn. And while Liza was happy, she was always worried that at some point Josh would be pushed over the edge and bail on everything again. And she didn't want that. He was finally moving on. He deserved to be happy without her. Just as she was without him.  
Lauren, as vibrant and outgoing as she always has been, was an excellent publicist. She made sure millennial was represented at every possible publishing event and just basically pushed Kelsey to get out there and make her mark on the world. Lauren had nearly not cared for Liza's age and she was the first. Her words exactly had been, "It's the person inside that matters Liza. And you're as young as any of us. Although you could probably be just as much of a mentor as Maggie could be... whoa. Anyway.", and with that she had just hugged her and gone back to her job. She was simple and honest and just beautiful in her own spunky way.  
Maggie was just the sweetest. There was a champagne bottle always at the ready everytime Liza landed a new author, because hey who need a a reason to celebrate, right? And her moral support and typical bff pep talks had kept her going.  
And now with all the pieces of the puzzle falling in place, Liza's life was so much simpler. All the people she loved were with her. She worked hard at her dream job. And it all just kept getting better. She heaved a sigh, a sigh of contentment. Her life was exactly where she wanted it to be.  
"Hey, you ready to go?", said a soft voice behind her, as his arm slowly caressed her shoulder. He bent down to slowly kiss her cheek, before he wrapped his arm around her waist."You look perfect tonight.", he whispered, as they both looked at the couple before them in the mirror. The lady dressed in a maroon satin dress, with the arms of a handsome man in a fixed wrapped around her. Ooh did they look.  
She turned to face him, looking all the way up to see his face.  
"I love you.", she said, rising up on her tip toes as she brushed her lips against his. He slowly slid his hand up her back, biting her lip lightly before he pulled back. "I love you so much too. But I think Diana is expecting us soon."  
Charles held out his hand, tightly enveloping hers in his own as he lead her to the door.  
"Remind me to make her wear my blue garter. Could be her something borrowed and something blue, you know.", and with that she lifted her dress and stepped out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHARLES

Diana had grown to be one of the most important people in his life. His work had depended on her in a way he couldn't even explain. It was as if she sort of saw through his mind, identified his ideas and drew them out in a more coherent manner. The more time she had spent at the company, the more she had grown. And while she still was her same self in some ways, she was a whole another person in many others.  
He still remembered the first few months of her career when she was still a blooming secretary to one of the marketing heads. And while most of the staff just brushed her off as a rookie, Charles had always seen that spark in her eye as well as the weight of her ideas. And as time passed she sure as hell had proved her worth to the company.  
But the past few months had brought them closer than ever before. With Liza's age and their relationship suddenly sprung on the world, it was only Diana who had taken Liza under her wing and made sure that no one put her down.  
And a few weeks into the whole media propaganda about the company and more importantly the change in their flag-ship brand, he had found Diana incessantly ringing the bell to his door. After the typical business like pleasantries were exchanged, she looked him in the eye for a moment, probably just wondering how she should approach whatever she was about to say. Seeing her at such a loss for words, Charles began. "It's been hard at the company hasn't It? All those changes... I hope you're doing ok." She looked at him again, this more with admiration than an intention to intimidate and she finally huffed. "It is not really... difficult. Well it's just annoying to Kelsey do something that she wasn't exactly cut out for you know. Also there's the fact that empirical doesn't exist anymore. But well that doesn't matter right? I've only just worked there for what 15 years... no big deal." , she shrugged her shoulders, her voice heavy with sarcasm.  
"Oh god. Maybe I made too many changes too soon. But you know I had no choice." He paused for a moment, gauging her reaction. "And... um... how are you dealing with the whole Liza thing?", apprehensive that he'd stretched too far.  
"Oh you mean how my 26 year old assistant suddenly just gained 14 years and started dating the former owner of my company? Ah but that happens everyday.", her eyes wide she glares at him.  
The lost look in her eyes was sad. She had depended on him for so many years, pushed along just because he believed in certain ideas and now here he was, a betrayer of sorts, trying to make nice. Oh, this was all so messed up.  
"I know. I'm sorry. But you can't say you never saw it coming?" Ok wait. That had sounded ridiculous. Deciding to rephrase, he had said, "You always said Liza was too mature for her age. And I saw how much you trusted her. Diana, you know she's a great person. And in some ways she's just like you."  
This sudden insinuation had invoked a raised eyebrow. "You're telling me that 2 days ago you thought I was 26? Flattering as that might be I don't see myself on her level." Charles felt stumped. He knew Diana was right. He absolutely remembered how he himself had felt. But it was worth a shot. "No Diana. You are both driven. Passionate. With lots of ideas. Just wanting to get out there. And while you had your chance. Liza had to create her own. Please try to understand. She did something that would get her back in the game. And she proved her worth. That's really something."  
He looked up from the table and he could tell that her heart had melted. He knew how much Liza loved Diana and having them there for each other would make everything so much better.  
"I don't know Charles. This is all just too much to take. I guess I should be heading home.", with that she got up abruptly, almost in too much of a hurry to leave. But he owed her a straight apology. Just as she turned to the door he stopped her. "Diana. I know this isn't easy on you. But it isn't easy on me either. Or on anyone at the company. And least of all on Liza. And I wish I could change it back but I can't. Look. You're one of the most important people in my life. And I'm more than sure you're one those people that Liza loves the most too. So please don't leave Liza alone. I remember doing that myself. And it hurt me just as much as it hurt her. And promise me that you'll keep working to make the company better. Just for my sake. For the legacy I left. And the one you're building." It sounded like a far shot but he believed every word he said. If it hadn't been for Diana, he's have no one to trust.  
The tears in her eyes were on the verge of spilling but he could see her hold them. She walked over to him, took his hand in hers and shook it firmly. "I promise I won't let you down. And I need Liza too much to just let her go."  
She just stood there for a minute and then went on. "Do you really love each other?", she asked, an unmistakably brooding look in her eyes.  
"Yes.", was all he could say, a fraud as he was to let too much out.  
"I'm happy for you.", and the smile she gave him was heart warming. The elder brotherly affection and pride that he felt in her made his heart swell.  
Dropping her hand to her side she walked to the door, the confident businesslady back in style. Before opening the door she had turned one last time. "And just so you know. You two are the most important people in my life too. Remember that." And with that she was gone.  
And from that day on he never had to worry again. It did take a while for Diana to completely warm up to Liza but soon enough they were both out on the town, shopping, gossiping, forcing him and Enzo on double dates. And they had been a fun foursome. Enzo was shy, an introvert, but the way he felt so confident about himself was very inspiring. He never backed down from who he was, and soon enough Enzo and Charles were 'hanging out' just as much as Liza and Diana.  
He was a fun and somehow equally responsible kind of guy and he just loved Diana a lot. And plumber or not, books were pretty much his thing. And so was baseball. And that was all the ground Charles ever needed to bond with someone. And Diana looked pretty serious about taking him to every single event that she attended. Every single one of them.  
And that is why it wasn't much of a surprise when Enzo decided it was time he proposed to Diana. He had pretty much run all his plans by Charles, tugged him along to show him the garden where it would happen, the ring and everything else.  
And while Charles was the first one to be told, it wasn't even a couple hours before he'd told Liza. And Liza took an awful lot of energy to hold herself together. It went something like this...  
"Well. By the way. Enzo is going to ask Diana to marry him. He's proposing this Saturday."  
" HE'S PROPOSING?", yes, she had practically screamed into his ear.  
"Quite down, will you? Diana shouldn't know.", but of course that didn't help her quite down. And since then, as the official best friend, Liza had pretty much taken up the place of the proposal planner. She was really a help. She knew what flowers to pick, what kind of ring would be perfect, what he should say.  
And Saturday night was all about wine and dine, for Charles and Liza were waiting, high on anticipation, while Enzo went down on one knee. Diana practically squealed with excitement, and that was definitely the first time Charles had heard her do that. As soon as the ring was on her finger, Liza sprang up from the bushes and pulled Diana into a bear hug. They were both crumpling up their own dresses, but in that moment no one cared.  
You all know what happened next. Liza was the maid of honour. And the wedding planner. And pretty much the person who went around everywhere with Diana and obsessed over the smallest details of the wedding, while Charles and Enzo... had a cold beer. And every night she came home all flushed and excited and drained out and passed almost as soon as she hit the pillow. And watching her sleep was his favourite thing to do, so he didn't mind it one bit.


End file.
